


Strawberries

by HalfmoonHeart



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfmoonHeart/pseuds/HalfmoonHeart
Summary: A gift for a friend. <3





	

The path through the woods was wide and well-trodden, but that didn’t seem to make the girl hesitate. She held the basket in one hand, letting it swing in time with her stride. The little basket had tiny white flowers painted around the edge, and he could see white lace peeking out from under the top. She hadn’t told him what was in the basket; instead she had looked at him over her glasses with a sly smile. He’d grinned.

Ahead, the road rose in a gentle crest, the woods opening into a wide swath of grassy land. Wildflowers and squat little bushes dotted the pasture. Over the next hill, patches of land had been tilled for planting. A tree stood tall over the grassy field, its shadow cast across a little bench. Now that he could see their destination, he could move to viewing much lovelier things. His company, for one.

Every so often, she would half-turn, throwing back coy little glances through her dark fringe. The rest of her hair was just as dark, but had been curled into bouncy waves, framing her round face and giving her an airy, soft sense about her. The dress she wore was a dark and lacy get-up that he’d lifted an eyebrow at – it wasn’t often that someone dressed up to see him. In fact, typically they dressed down…all the way down…

A pebble in the road caught him by the toe, almost tripping him and jerking him right out of his train of thought. He quickly caught himself, but not before his boots made a loud scuff in the dirt. She turned around again, looking at him quizzically, and he felt his face colour.

“Long trip out here,” he said, trying to distract from his almost meeting-with-the-floor.

“Worth it though,” she replied. The path was beginning to narrow, and it wasn’t long before she led him from the hard-packed dirt into the dewy grass. They skirted a fresh field, and the girl took a deep breath of the scents. Gojyo followed suit. The air smelled of newly-cut grass and new dirt, an earthy but not at all unpleasant scent. He inhaled again. He could get used to it.

The girl trotted ahead to the bench under the tree, gently setting her basket on it. Gojyo might have hurried after her, but he quite liked watching her work from a distance. He sauntered after her slowly, minding his footing, while she opened the basket and began pulling things from it.

“Whatcha got there?” he asked when he was within speaking distance. She barely glanced his way but a smile spread across her face. She set a dark bottle gently on the wooden bench, and two glasses next to it.

“Wine,” she said simply, continuing to pull things from the basket. There were a few little packages wrapped in delicate white lace, though Gojyo couldn’t make out exactly what was in them yet. She handed him a corkscrew, winking at him and telling him to make himself useful. He smirked, doing as he was told, while the girl began unfolding a thick blanket on the grass. When it was all spread out, she took a seat on it, crossing her legs at the ankle and waiting for her wine glass.

He poured gently, surprised at the light pink colour of the wine. Once both glasses were full, he replaced the bottle on the bench and parked himself beside the girl, handing a glass to her carefully – he’d filled them both very full. Before taking a sip of his own wine, he smirked.

“Drinks before snacks?” he asked over the top of his glass. He drank then, and had to hide his surprise – it was stronger than he initially expected. It had almost a floral smell, and he found his brow had furrowed as he tried to guess what it was made of.

The girl laughed, although he wasn’t sure if it was because of his question or his expression. She declined an answer however, instead taking a few sips of wine.

“Do you like it?” she asked after he’d taken a few more drinks. Though he still couldn’t place it, he nodded. It was dry but lovely. She laughed.

“I make it myself, everyone loves it. I also make these,” she said, reaching across to the bench and plucking a lace package from it. She unfolded it gently, revealing a collection of little pink and white macaroons, their filling delicately decorated with sugar or ground tarragon. Gojyo looked at them suspiciously – he wasn’t terribly big on sweets. Still, as she picked one up and extended it to him, he took a notion and leaned forward, taking it gently between his teeth. A flush immediately coloured the girl’s cheeks.

He couldn’t place the flavor of the macaroon either, but was happy to find that it wasn’t as sweet as he’d expected. It had a rich, almost tart flavor. He chased it with wine, and drained his glass. He was already starting to feel the pleasant buzz of the alcohol in his blood, making his head just a little lighter than normal. He reached up to top off his glass, and was surprised to find the girl had also finished hers. Instead of a refill though, she set her glass gently on the bench.

“Come here,” she said, motioning for him to scoot closer to her. Glass already half-empty, he did as he was told once again, gently shuffling over to her. She moved on her knees around to his back, then he felt her gently move his hair over one shoulder. He felt her fingers, stronger than he expected, moving tiny circles across his shoulders.

“It’s better without a shirt,” she explained, the smirk audible, “But we can make due.”

“Or I can take off my shirt,” he replied. At that, she laughed.

“Patience.”

He let her do what she willed, leaning in to her as she worked her hands across his shoulders and up his neck. In between, he tried his best to finish up his glass of wine, but between the buzzing in his head and the gentle rock of his body as she worked, he found it exceedingly difficult.  
After what seemed like quite a while, but was probably closer to a few minutes, she stopped. Gojyo’s eyes fluttered open and he shook his head just a little, trying to gather his wits about him – he hadn’t realized it at the time, but he’d definitely been trying to fall asleep.

“How was it?” the girl asked before popping a macaroon into her mouth. She’d already refilled her wine glass, and was topping Gojyo’s off as well. He smiled, nodding as he took another sip. He was beginning to think she was trying to get him drunk.

They drank a bit more, not saying much. The shade was beginning to shorten, casting them both in bright sunlight. Her black hair ran with streaks of dark, ashen brown and her dark eyes caught the light, giving them darker edges and clear, warm centers. She’d taken her glasses off already, set them on the bench carefully. He found that she was studying him, though with the buzz of wine in his head, he didn’t mind terribly.

“I have to admit,” he began, “I’ve never had a date quite like this.”

“Then you’ll always remember it,” she replied, a smiled playing at the corners of her lips. She reached forward, taking his chin gently in her fingertips. She ran her the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip, and he could feel the slick bitterness of a drop of wine that he might have left there. The taste was still so peculiar to him. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

“What’s the wine made from?” he asked, barely getting the question out. His breath hitched as she tipped his head down just a bit and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were tart with the taste of the wine, and he pressed his tongue onto hers gently, reaching up into her curls with his free hand. He felt her smile and pull away.

“From strawberries.”


End file.
